


Over the Edge

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Play, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Rafael and Liv have a lazy Sunday morning. Rafael tries to make breakfast but Liv is distracting. Smut ensues.





	Over the Edge

Rafael loved Sundays. Those were the days where he could convince Liv to sleep in with him. They would wake up next to each other for once and not have to rush around to get everyone out the door on time. Noah usually let them sleep in a little bit at least before he came knocking on the door. 

For once, Rafael could feel Liv’s bare skin pressing against his, and the warmth, the intimacy of waking up naked next to her filled him with happiness. Her smooth legs were tangled with his under the blanket. He had one hand on her back, rubbing up and down slowly. Her face was pillowed against his chest. 

Noah was at a friend’s house, so Liv had invited him to stay the night. It wasn’t like he didn’t stay the night when Noah was there, but sometimes it was hard to have any time to themselves when there was the threat of a six year old barging into the room after a nightmare. They didn’t always get the time to spend together that he wished they might, and that was okay. He loved Noah so much, and he was more than happy to play legos and watch Finding Nemo and read bedtime stories when he was around at night, but he definitely wouldn’t complain about a quiet morning where it was only him and Olivia. 

She stirred after a few moments, looking up at him sleepily, and he couldn’t resist the urge to press his lips against hers. She hummed against his lips, and he smiled. “Hi,” he whispered. 

“Hi,” she said back. “This is nice.” 

“Mhmm,” he murmured. They laid together quietly for a long time until Rafael had to pee, so he untangled himself from Liv, standing up. She sat up, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed as he fished around for his underwear through the clothes they’d haphazardly flung onto the floor the previous evening. They’d both been more than a little bit drunk, and it had made for a good evening. 

“We have to get Noah later,” she said softly, and he couldn’t help but tease her as he stepped into his boxers. 

“Noah who?” he whispered, and Liv glared at him. She smacked his ass lightly, and he laughed. 

“I think you like that a little too much,” she teased after a second, and he felt his face grow warm. She stood up, kissing him and reaching around to cup his ass. She gently squeezed a cheek, laughing when he couldn’t help but groan softly. She was far too good at pushing his buttons.

His stomach was growling, and for once, he had time to make them something good to eat. He didn’t even bother putting a shirt on before leaving the room. He started pulling things out of the cupboard and out of the fridge, and he followed the directions on the back of the box. He was flipping a pancake when he felt Liv’s arms curl around his midsection, her palm resting over his lower belly. Her face was pressed against his neck where she was leaving open mouthed kisses. He could feel the lacy material of her bra pressing into his back, but her stomach was wonderfully bare where it was pressed against his back. 

He was having trouble focusing as she kissed all the spots that made him weak, her hand trailing lower. “Liv,” he breathed, and she chuckled against his neck, starting to pull skin between her teeth and suck. “F--fuck, Liv. I’m going to burn the pancakes.” 

“Let them burn,” she whispered. He shivered when his ear lobe was pulled between her teeth. 

“Jesus,” Rafael breathed. All of his blood was traveling south. 

“Come on, I wanna go back to bed,” Liv whispered. 

“Liv,” he whispered. “I’m hungry.” 

“I promise I’ll make it worth your time,” she said, and her warm breath against his skin was too much for him. He let out a tattered groan and turned the stove off, letting her pull him back toward the bedroom. He let her back him up toward the bed, her lips glued to his pulse, hands feeling the skin of his sides. He arched into her when she dragged a thumb over his nipple. 

She was kissing him breathless. She pressed her tongue into his mouth, and he clutched at her to stay up right. He moaned softly, keeping her body flush against his until she pushed him back onto the bed. He let her. She grabbed for his boxers, and he lifted his hips so she could pull them from his legs. He was already half hard and once he started touching her, he was going to be aching. 

She climbed on the bed, her legs bracketing his hips as she straddled him. He reached for her hips, cupping them in his hands and feeling her curves. Her panties were lacy and gorgeous, and he fingered the delicate fabric. He tugged on her hips a little bit, and she smiled at him, moving up to straddle his chest. “You wanna let me eat you out?” he asked softly. He shot her a smug grin. “It’s only fair. I need some sort of breakfast.” Liv snorted, shoving at his shoulder a little bit. 

“I suppose I’ll allow it,” she whispered, and he smiled at her. “Even though that was an  _ awful _ joke.” 

“Come on up here then, I’m waiting,” he said. He ran his hands down her thighs as she straddled his face, and he felt himself twitching. He eased the fabric down her hips and off, dropping them beside the bed. She gently forked her fingers through his soft hair as she eased down on his mouth. 

“Just tap out if you need to,” she reminded him as she let out a soft sigh at the first touch of his tongue. Rafael lost himself in tasting her as she rocked against his face, picking up her speed gradually. His hips kept jerking into the air, and he almost wished he had something to provide some friction. In a way, he was grateful though because he might have an accident if there was too much stimulation. Liv reached down, grabbing a nice handful of his hair and pulling him up as she rolled her hips faster and harder against his lips. He moaned, trying to think about anything but how hard he was about to blow. 

“Fuck,” he murmured, and she eased back a little bit, stroking his cheek. 

“You okay?” she asked, her voice breathless. 

“Fine, fine,” he whispered. “I’m just close. Let me finish you off.” 

She nodded, taking ahold of his hair again, and he moaned, sucking and licking with renewed vigor until her spine stiffened, toes curling as she shoved herself against his face, jerking. She could barely breathe as she managed to flop beside him on the bed, and he gently stroked her back as she came down. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered softly, fingers trailing down her skin. Liv took a few moments to get control of her breathing before she kissed him. They were the type of soft lazy kisses that Rafael loved to wake up to. 

“I want you in me,” she whispered, and he groaned. 

“I don’t know how long I’ll last,” he whispered.

“That’s okay,” Liv whispered. “Take a second and get a handle on yourself. I’m sure I can test your endurance.” 

“Fuck, really?” he asked softly. 

“Why not. It was fun last time,” Liv whispered. It had been awhile since they had the privacy to do much more than something quiet and lazy in the morning before work or late after Noah was in bed, but when they did have some time, Liv was always willing to try things with him. It made him feel emotional. He knew it was a little out of her comfort zone, but she trusted him and loved him unconditionally. He loved her too. He was just so bad at telling her that. He tried to show her in different ways like making her breakfast and buying her coffee or taking her apart until she was a writhing mess on the bed, but he wished he could find the words to tell her. “I would get on top, but I’m a little wiped. I’m afraid you’re just gonna have to do what I say.” 

“Oh no, what a travesty,” he whispered, smirking a little bit. He levered himself up so he could ease himself over her for a kiss. 

“Get the lube out of the drawer,” Liv whispered against his lips. He nodded, reaching for it. He set it down beside them on the bed. Sometimes they needed it, sometimes they didn’t. “Think you can get inside without having an accident?” she asked softly, and he snorted. 

“I’ll give myself a little squeeze,” he replied. Liv waited for him to be ready, kissing his neck, and she hooked a leg around his hips as he lined up. 

“Nice and steady,” she whispered, and he nodded, hair falling into his eyes. His muscles were bulging, and she could see the tension in his body, the strain on his face. He was going slow, trying to do as she asked, trying to give her a second to adjust. She kissed him as he bottomed out, and he felt like he was going to pass out. She felt so good. “Move,” she whispered, and he nodded, bracing himself with a hand by her head. 

He rocked his hips, slowly at first, but Liv urged him along, her ankle hooked around his thigh, pulling him in harder and faster. He let her set the pace, kissing over her skin as he flexed his hips. He could barely breathe. Liv had a hand resting on his lower back. “Can I take this off?” he whispered, brushing a thumb over the cup of her bra. 

“Are you gonna stay focused?” Liv asked softly, a teasing tone to her voice. He huffed, and she laughed, nodding. 

“I’m not  _ that  _ bad,” he whispered, reaching under her and letting out a little noise when the angled shifted as she leaned forward. He managed to unhook her bra with one hand, pulling the lace from her body and baring her skin to his gaze. He felt her hand on the back of his head, guiding him down so he could press his face against her breasts. 

“Get it out of your system,” Liv whispered, still teasing him. He laughed softly, but he couldn’t help but taste her skin, kissing his way up to her nipple and pulling it into his mouth. She moaned softly, arching against him. She was pushing his hair away from his forehead, the pressure from her ankle reminding him to move. He had slowed down considerably, and Liv was laughing at him again. He couldn’t help but smile at her a little bit when he lifted his head. “You done down there?” 

He pouted, and she laughed, but he pushed himself up again, picking up the pace a little. “Tell me when you’re close,” Liv whispered, and he nodded. Her nails were a nice added stimulation, pressing into his shoulder as he picked up the pace. He waited until he was right on the edge, and Liv saw it in his face--in the way his breathing picked up and his hips faltered. “Slow down.” Liv said softly. She reached down between them, helping him out with a gentle squeeze, and he leaned his face against her chest, gasping. He twitched. Liv comforted him with a gentle hand against the nape of his neck, trying to calm him down. It was intense for him when they tried edging, but Liv always made it good for him. He knew he could trust her to push him right up to his limit and no further. 

“Fuuuck,” he whispered. 

“I know,” she said. “I know, breathe.” 

He took a few moments before he managed to pull himself together, pushing himself up with shaky arms. Liv rubbed his back as he managed to find his rhythm again. “God,” he whispered. “You’re beautiful.” 

“You feel so good,” Liv whispered, her hand trailing over his flushed skin. Her thumb was running over the nape of his neck where his hair was damp with sweat. By the third time she’d held him off, he was shaking. “You want to keep going?” she asked him softly. He let out a little groan, mouthing at her neck where he was slumped. 

“Yes,” he whispered. “One more.” 

“Alright,” Liv said. “One more. I know you can do it.” He nodded. She pushed his hair off his forehead. He saw her reach into the crumpled sheets, and he paused. Usually he could tell if she needed some extra lube, but he didn’t really trust his own judgement right now. His head felt pretty foggy. He was trusting Liv to take care of him. He struggled to bring her face into focus. 

“Do you need me to use some….” he trailed off, but she knew what he meant. 

“No, that’s for you,” she whispered. He felt her hand at his ass, squeezing him for a second, and he couldn’t help the noise that spilled from his lips. Her fingers were slick. “What do you think?” she asked gently. He knew he could say no if he didn’t want her to, but he definitely wanted her to. 

“Yes please,” he whispered. It wouldn’t be the first time she fingered him, but they’d never done it while he was inside of her, and definitely not when he was so high strung. She was always open to listen to things he was interested in, and she was willing to expand her comfort zone to include his desires. She accepted him and loved him for who he was. She loved all of him, and it made him emotional to think about it. He trusted her more than anyone. She saw a side of him that rarely showed its face. Liv held his heart in her hands, and she was so very careful to keep it safe. 

He pressed his face against her neck as she rubbed her slick finger over his entrance, spreading the lube around. “I’ll start with one,” she whispered. He nodded, his hips canting back into the delicate pressure of her finger. She was soothing him with her other hand, rubbing it down the back of his neck and whispering to him. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” She only teased him for a second, gently pressing past the tight ring of muscle, and he took her finger easily, groaning softly as she urged him to move again. It was awkward at first, and it took him a few moments to adjust, but then Liv managed to angle her finger so she was brushing his prostate, and the sensations were almost overwhelming. 

“God, Liv, Jesus,” he whispered. “Do you--do you want to…” 

“I’m alright,” she promised. “Later. Just focus on you. Once more. Ready for another one?” He nodded again, and the second finger was more of a stretch. The slight burn felt so good, and he shoved back into her fingers before driving forward into her heat. The desire was coiled tight in his stomach, built up so much that he thought he might die if he didn’t come soon. He was getting close to hitting his limit. Liv urged him to thrust harder and deeper, pulling at him so he’d shift up a little bit, her fingers slipping that much deeper. He had to close his eyes. 

Their bodies were slick with sweat, and he was panting. “I’m so close Liv,” he whispered. 

“I know,” she said. “Last one.” Real tears were in his eyes when she denied him, and he was clutching at her and the bed sheets. “Shh,” she whispered, “Shhh, I know. It’s going to be okay. When you’re ready, I’m going to give you one more. You can come now. Just tell me when you’re ready.” 

He swallowed before he looked up at her, clutching his hands in the sheets and nodding. She fit a third finger inside of him, and he jerked. “Fuck. Yes,” he whispered. “Fuck.” There was just the right amount of burn, and her fingers hit his prostate when he moved. She kissed him, and he struggled to keep his eyes open, needing to see her face. He was inches from the precipice, about to tumble over. Liv dragged her nails down his back, and it threw him over the edge. “Liv, God, Liv,” he whispered, hips jerking still. “Fuck, I love you. I love you.” 

He was looking down into her brown eyes, and then she was pulling him closer, his forehead resting against hers. His chest was heaving, and his whole body was quaking in her arms. “I love you too.” She said it so softly that he could barely hear it. His eyes were filled with tears. It was hard for him to put himself out there and show her his full heart--to be that open. He’d tried to say it more than once, and he knew she was waiting for him to be ready, but every time he thought it, the words would lodge in his throat and they wouldn’t come out. 

Her fingers were stroking through his hair as he laid with her, and she pulled him down for a kiss. He felt himself start to calm down slowly, his heart rate returning to normal, but his body felt like jello. He never wanted to leave Olivia’s arms. He wanted to stay in that bed with her forever. “Are you sure you don’t want me to finish you?” he asked softly. He was still shaking. 

Liv cupped his cheek, kissing him against before she dragged her thumb down his face. “That’s okay. Not right now.” He nodded. He wanted to stay in her arms, but it was so warm, and he was afraid that he was crushing her. “Here,” Liv said. “Why don’t you roll over.” He nodded, moving from her arms to the bed beside her carefully. “I’ve got you.” She pressed herself up against his back, rubbing her hand up and down his sweaty skin. 

They laid there for ra long time, and Rafael felt exhausted. His limbs were heavy, and he could barely move, but he could still feel the pleasant tingle throughout his body from his orgasm. He was half convinced that he’d blacked out for a moment. 

Liv kissed over his neck, chucking when his stomach rumbled. “I think you owe me breakfast,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah?” she asked, her amusement clear in the tone of her voice. 

“You distracted me,” he said. “I didn’t get my pancakes.” 

“Hmmm, but you definitely enjoyed my little distraction,” Liv said, and he was quiet. He couldn’t argue with that. She laughed at him, rubbing her hand over the bare skin of his lower belly. “I’ll tell you what,” she finally said, pulling his ear lobe between her teeth again. “How about you and I go get a nice shower, and then I’ll take you out somewhere. You can have as many chocolate chip pancakes as you want.” 

“Sounds like a fair deal,” he finally whispered, smiling to himself. He was the luckiest man in the world. “Think we’ll have time when we get home to make out on the couch?” 

“I think we’ll have some time,” Liv whispered. She let him rest for another second before she urged him to get up. He still felt a little shaky, and Liv steadied him. “Let’s go get that shower then.” She smacked him on the ass lightly, and he laughed, looking back at her and seeing the love and acceptance in her eyes, and his heart felt like it was bursting. He loved her. 


End file.
